tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Forgotten Hero
The story of Fate / Forgotten Hero takes place 8 years of the 9th Holy Grail War, in a parallel universe of Fate / Stay night. Story Setting Fate / Forgotten Hero takes place in 2017, in the country of England. In this time a secret war is celebrated in which Masters and their Servants compete to obtain the coveted treasure that since the beginning of time has been granted to the winners, the Holy Grail, the magic instrument capable of performing any wish by tangled or difficult that is. The Servants, also called Heroic Spirits, have superhuman characteristics and the ability to use their Noble Phantasm if they reveal their true name. The Servants participating in this war are: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Berserker. Plot Sienna Turner is a young sorcerer student of the Clock Tower, who has her whole life controlled by her parents. The only person who understood her was her grandfather, Harold Turner, who died giving her as his only memory a book about the unknown hero, Faerie Knight. Sienna, tormented and scared with her terrible future, decides to run away from home at all costs. While fleeing, a mysterious being begins to persecute and to try to kill her due to a dark secret of the past of her family. That being reveals to be Caster and prepares to end her. Sienna, before being killed, is saved by a young man in shining armor, who sends Caster out of combat. He goes to her under the name of Saber and their story begins with the following words; I asked you, Jade-eyed lady, are you my Master? And while that happened, they were observed by a clown, who laughed at that unforeseen event. "it's about time ... let the show begin!" Characters'''' Sienna Turner The main protagonist of the story. She is a clumsy but kind-hearted person. Sienna is very bad with magic and her parents planned to use her as "wife" for another aristocratic family magician. Learn about the Holy Grail War because her grandfather talked about it to her brother and her. She's Saber's master. Saber Also called Faerie Saber, is Sienna's Servant, an unknown warrior from the time of King Arthur. Joker, intelligent and lonely, Saber is a strange person that nobody usually understands the first time he is known. His past is unknown and he doesn't like to talk about it. It seems that he met Sienna's grandfather in the past. Howard Stewart A wizard of the Clock Tower and former partner of Sienna Turner. He is the son of a little-known family of wizards who work as servants for the Grimstorm family. Participate in the Holy Grail War to get the respect that his family deserves. He's Archer's master. Archer A famous sixteenth-century astronomer Howard invoked. He describes himself as an "unfit" person to fight and uncreative with guns, however, he is a loyal Servant and is willing to help Howard, as he reminds him of his former self. He is very enthusiastic about the modernities of the present. Oswine Turner Sienna's older brother and a genius among magicians. He maintains a non-existent relationship with his little sister, formerly they got along better in the past. The reasons why he participates in the Holy Grail war are unknown. He's the Lancer Master. Lancer An ancient Roman emperor, charismatic and of great humor. His personality is quite shocking with that of his master, but he does not seem to care. It seems that he fights only for the ambition and the desire to challenge great warriors of the past. Fight with a big spear in addition to using a car driven by two giant horses, so it can also be confused with Rider. Marcus Grimstorm He is a young man from one of the most important families in England, both in magic and among other matters. Marcus is very popular and ideolized in the Clock Tower, despite being a narcissist and conceited in person. His desire is to destroy the Mague's Association. He's Caster's master. Caster A hooded and mysterious man. He does not like to talk about anything and he just obeys Marcus in everything he orders. In spite of appearing harmless he gives off a frightening aura. Camus Singh A country boy who accidentally summoned Rider and was involved to participate in the Holy Grail War. Camus is a dreamer and hyperactive boy who dreams of fulfilling people's dreams and making them happy. Despite not knowing nothing about magic, it is very good to create spells. He's Rider's master. Rider A young heroine of Greek stories. In the past she had problems with the gods so she wants to amend her mistake and change her history. She tries that Camus does not participate too much in the war because he sees it too "pure" to kill someone. Paula Frankl A girl coming from the lower suburbs of London who insistently seeks to win the Holy Grail War. She has been terminally ill for a long time but she doesn't participate in seeking a cure for it. She's Assassin's master. Assassin A little talkative man of Arab origin. He went to Paula's call to help her, but about him it does not know what his purpose is to participate. He always wear a mask on his face, so nobody don't know what his true appearance. Lawrence Hartman A man with financial problems who is dedicated to his sick mother completely. He knows some spells because his father was a magician, when he was alive. He is a good-hearted person. He's Berserker is master. Berserker A mysterious man who follows Lawrence everywhere besides helping him with the thugs. He may seem cold and cruel, but he can also be warm and compassionate, especially with children. His human form is not the real one but he remains in it for not frightening his master. Matteo Rachelli A mysterious boy, who dresses like a harlequin, who is presented as the arbiter of the 8th Holy Grail War. His past is unknown and also his origin. He seems interested in Saber. Others Lord Dominick Turner The current head of the Turner family, a serious and powerful man who controls throughout the lives of his children. He hates being contradicted and always keeps an ace up his sleeve in case something goes wrong with his plans. He usually spends more time with his wife when he has time. He detests his father for being a weakling and a liar. Alba Turner The mother of Sienna and Oswine, a sickly and little talkative woman. She usually obeys everything her husband says and is also involved in the forced education of Sienna. Formerly she was much more open and affectionate with her children until Harold died. Lord Harold Turner The grandfather of Sienna and Oswine. He died years ago of cancer and left a burned book of an ancient hero to Sienna. He was related to Saber in the past. Gillian Walsh A classmate of Sienna and Howard. He works as an assistant to a tower professor. He is a nice and reliable person. Benwick Timberlake He is the son of the librarian of the Clock Tower. He works helping his father apart from studying with Sienna. He is obsessed with Japanese comics and his dream is to become a famous cartoonist, something that his father does not like. Cormac Simon Bramson Best friend of Howard and his classmate. He is one of the few people who make fun of him and who helps him when Marcus forces him to work more in the mansion. Mrs. Regina The owner of the cafeteria that Sienna usually frequents when she wants to study outside the home. She is a kind and peaceful woman who likes to admire the young people of today when they enter her shop. She is widow and does not seem to know about the existence of magic.